


silver lining

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: brevityworks [6]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, honestly just an excuse to write some cute fluff, rain god!Wooseok, sun god!Seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: If you ask Kim Wooseok, there is absolutely no bright side to being around Mr. Sunshine himself, Cho Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: brevityworks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799431
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	silver lining

**Author's Note:**

> I love them; that is all.

“I hate him.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that, Wooseok.” Seungwoo doesn’t even look up at him. “I feel like you hate a lot of people. You’re not exactly a ball of sunshine, pun intended.”

“Yeah, but you know who is?” Wooseok scowls at his best friend. “Cho Seungyoun.” He sighs dramatically. “No one can be that upbeat 24/7. Even if he is a weather god with an affinity for sunshine.” He mutters. “There _has_ to be something wrong with him.”

“Or you’re just jealous that you got stuck with an affinity for rain.”

“Am not.”

“Sure, you aren’t.”

Seungwoo pauses his reading. “Besides, what brought this on, anyways?”

“We have a class together this semester.” Wooseok pushes his circular frames up higher on the bridge of his nose. “And everyone keeps orbiting around him like he’s the _actual_ sun. Which he isn’t. All because he can create just a bit of sunny weather.”

“Calm down, Wooseok. You’re going to get my textbook wet.”

And Wooseok realizes that his mood has manifested itself, a cloud forming over their heads, bringing with it a slight drizzle.

“Sorry, Seungwoo.”

“Hey, look on the bright side. It could be worse.”

Wooseok agrees.

He shouldn’t have challenged fate.

Wooseok curses as he slips into the lecture hall late, eyes scanning for an empty seat, a burst of triumph when he spots one aisle spot, too late realizing that he’s sitting next to the object of his utter annoyance.

“…and you will be working on this project with the person next to you.”

Oh, oh no.

Wooseok wants to tear his hair out, irate. They’ve been in the library for three hours, only one of which has been spent working, the other two being wasted, Seungyoun roped into conversation by seemingly every person who passes.

“Do you know the _entire_ school personally?” Wooseok hisses at Seungyoun as Jimin finally leaves.

Seungyoun just smiles at him, eyes curving into little half moons. “I didn’t know _you_ before this class.” The other boy points out sagely, and Wooseok glowers as Seungyoun continues. “And I’d really like to get to know you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Wooseok brushes it off. “Let’s just get this project done.”

“He’s a menace, Seungwoo.”

“I’m sure.”

“I’m serious.” Wooseok pouts at his roommate. “The entire time we were working in the library, people kept coming over.”

“Yeah? What did they want?”

“Mostly to chat or for help on something. Apparently, he organizes intramural football games. And helps with a bunch of clubs. Something, something about volunteering to tutor little kids and refereeing for youth football.”

Seungwoo cocks an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, he sounds like the absolute worst.”

“Don’t think I can’t recognize sarcasm just because you’re the nicest person I know.”

Wooseok knows it’s not Seungyoun’s fault.

But the topic they had chosen for their presentation is a difficult one to research, the hefty stack of books piled in between them, Wooseok’s eyes beginning to tear up behind his glasses as he struggles to make his way through the hard-to-understand text.

And he definitely does not mean for his frustration to boil over, Seungyoun’s voice hesitant, the start of a question on his lips, Wooseok lifting his head up in irritation. “ _What_?”

Nor does he mean for his anger to slip out in the form of his weather affinity, as suddenly there’s flash of light, the sound of crackling, and then Wooseok is looking at a very surprised Seungyoun, the comical look slapped on to his face.

Eyebrows singed (half) off.

Even if Seungyoun is currently the bane of his existence, Wooseok does, in fact, feel guilt.

“How bad is it?” Seungyoun asks languidly, as if he’s just asking about the weather instead of trying to figure out how much damage there is from Wooseok zapping his eyebrows into the non-existent.

“It’s not that bad.”

(It’s pretty bad.)

“Well, I guess it can’t be helped.” Seungyoun just smiles at him cheerfully. “By the way, I grabbed some food from the cafeteria before coming if you want some.” Seungyoun places the take-out box in between them, and Wooseok’s eyes narrow in suspicion before widening as the aroma of his favorite food hits him.

What in the world.

“It’s your favorite, right?” Seungyoun is staring at him expectantly.

“…how do you know that?” He’s fully prepared to turn down the offering, but his stomach growls traitorously, and Seungyoun pushes the food even closer to him, encouragingly.

“I may have bumped into Seungwoo earlier and asked.”

Seungyoun, blushing—a sight to see for sure.

(His chest twinges.)

(Out of guilt, of course.)

 **Kim Wooseok**  
Han Seungwoo, you traitor. 

The next time they meet up to work on their presentation, Wooseok is not in the best-of-moods either, having just finished (failing) an exam. An unintentional light rain is started, and Wooseok tries to pretend he’s not distracted by Seungyoun’s wet bangs.

(Seungyoun keeps running his hand through it.)

“Finally.”

Wooseok crows gleefully as they put the finishing touches on their PowerPoint, almost no one left in the library except for a few stragglers, two hours past midnight too late. And Seungyoun blinks back at him sleepily, yawning, arms stretched out over his head.

“It’s getting late. You ready to go home?” Seungyoun is open, earnest. “I can walk back with you.”

“You don’t have to.”

Seungyoun looks unconvinced, and Wooseok relents.

It is, for lack of better words, raining cats and dogs—which they only realize as they near the front doors of the library, the drumming of rain loud against the glass.

Wooseok’s helpless look is mirrored on Seungyoun’s face.

“Did you bring-“

Seungyoun shakes his head.

“Let’s just run.”

“We’re going to get soaked.” Wooseok frowns. “Maybe we should just wait it out. I’m sure it’ll clear soon.”

“It’s okay.” Seungyoun stares at him intently. “I like the rain. It’s my favorite type of weather.”

Oh, oh no.

Wooseok feels the heat pricking his cheeks.

(A break in the clouds.)

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡


End file.
